walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Mandy (Webisodes)
Mandy is the protagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead: Red Machete. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Mandy's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she had a father, and a younger sister. Post-Apocalypse The Walking Dead: Red Machete "Behind Us" Mandy is with her family in a hardware store as they witness a walker attack a young man and devour him alive. David secures the man's machete and the group retreats back home. As time passes, Mandy practices with the machete gifted to her by her father. As the family's food supply begins to dwindle, they embark on another supply run. As the group is overcome with walkers, Alyssa is grabbed by her hair by a walker and is eventually killed. Afterwards, Mandy gets her hair cut off by her father using the machete to prevent a similar incident. "Sorrowful" Mandy comforts her father as he mourns over Alyssa's grave. Later, they sit at a picnic table as he teaches her how to properly cut a fish. The next day, Mandy continues to practice using her machete and impresses David. Hours later, Mandy rests inside and David brings her the machete now with her name carved in the handle. Later, Mandy secures the makeshift barrier around their home, until she's alerted by the sound of her father's scream. As she rushes over, she notices her father covering his arm and Mandy realizes he's been bitten. After putting him down, she buries him next to Alyssa and uses a rock as a tombstone with the word "papa" carved into it. As weeks pass, Mandy is inside of her house until she is alerted by a bell nearby, signaling her that someone is near. As she hears the front door open, she quickly hides in a nearby closet. She see's a strange man walk into the room, and grows fearful after he approaches the closet. After he walks away, Mandy watches as the man takes her machete. "Gone" Over a year later, Mandy strolls through a field. Much to her surprise, she notices her former machete in the ground and happily retrieves it, now reunited with her weapon. "We Find Ourselves" Mandy camps alone, having left her home sometime before. She inspects the red tape wrapped around the handle of her machete and removes it. She stares at her name carved into the grip. Suddenly, she hears walkers approaching, and kills them. The next day, Mandy returns to her former home. She heads upstairs, and reminisces about the bed where she, Alyssa, and David had once slept. She heads back downstairs and looks at herself in the mirror, until a walker emerges. After a short struggle, Mandy is able to kill it. Afterwards, Mandy visits the graves of her father and sister, and decides to leave her machete next to their graves in their remembrance. She then walks off, now being able to move on from their deaths and begin her journey elsewhere. After Mandy walks away, her fate and location remain unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mandy has killed: *David (Before Reanimation, Off-Screen) *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Webisodes Red Machete *"Behind Us" (No Lines) *"Sorrowful" (No Lines) *"Gone" (No Lines) *"We Find Ourselves" (No Lines) Trivia *Mandy is the only protagonist out of all the TV universe to not have a single line of dialogue. Category:Webisodes Category:Season 3 Webisode Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Teenagers Category:Webisode Characters Category:Unknown Category:Main Characters